Alpha wolf
by Dragonrider7
Summary: Leo's been turned into a dog! How did this happen and how will he tell his family if they can't understand a word he's saying? Chapter 5 is up! YAHOOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another new story. Lately my imagination has been going haywire so might as well put it to good use. This ones a little different from my others but I hope you enjoy either way.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alpha Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own the tmnt but this story idea is all mine.

POV: Leonardo

What am I doing? I'm not the one who's supposed to do this no. This is Raph's department. I'm supposed to stay home while _he_ goes out without saying anything, not the other way around.

It was a stupid thing to do anyway. I am in so much trouble when I get back. Sure Raph was really, _really_ being a jerk and really, _really_, _**really**_ shouldn't have said what he did, but to just spontaneously blow up and deck him like fifty times and then run out even when your master's calling you and telling you to come back, that's even worse. Then purposefully leaving your shell-cell about a mile from where you really are so you won't be found so fast, hopefully not at all….yeah. I'm in _really_ big trouble. I wonder what it would be like to just stay out all night. Just not go home. I don't really wanna go home. If I go home then I'm running back to a truckload of responsibilities and Raph. Who will most definatly rub all this in my face. I really don't wanna go home.

I sit on a hill on the outskirts of the city. This is my secret place. I come here when I want to be alone. When I don't want anyone to find me. It's worked pretty well so far. It's a field inside a little grove of trees and the lights from the city don't reach out here so I can stargaze all I want. No I don't think I'll go home tonight. I'll just watch the stars and then watch the sunrise. I love to watch the sunrise. It's different from the sunset because when the sun is setting everything calming down and going to sleep but when the sun is rising it's like a huge explosion because instead of settling down everything is coming to life. If you've never seen a sunrise then get off your lazy butt and get up early so you can watch one. They're so beautiful.

I'm sitting here trying my hardest to think of something to say when I do decide to go back. Heh knowing Don he probably put some kind of tracking chip on me secretly and is on his way here with Splinter even now. I really hope not. I hear a whistling sound behind me and jump up, draw my katanas, and turn around just in time to slice and arrow in half that was destined for my head. On it is a note. I read it.

_Leonardo_

_No this is not the foot and yes we know all about you. We have been watching you for sometime now. Just a little note watch your back._

_Someone very close._

That's not a nice thing to read in the dark. I hear another faint whistle and feel a small prick in the back of my shoulder. Knowing what has just happened I begin to grow dizzy and my hands go numb I drop my swords and try to take out the dart that I'm sure hit me but I can't find it. I can't reach it. Then all at once these people pop out of the trees and surround me, they wear a symbol I have never seen before. It looks like an hourglass but it's purple. Another dart hits me and I fall into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I struggle to regain consciousness. It was like trying to drive a car through a road, which was only meant for a bike, in a very thick fog with bees buzzing all around you. Stinging you. It really felt like I was being attacked by a thousand angry bees and my head hurt so much. It kind felt like a really bad hangover. If your wondering how I know how this feels it was only once and on conditions quite close to this. Splinter doesn't know. It was Casey who found me and brought me over to April's and she quietly snuck me back into my own bed. The only reason I remember this at all was because April told me in a rather long and loud lecture the following evening. I hear voices and try to concentrate on what they're saying.

"Are you sure it's strong enough for a procedure like this?" One voice says, male.

"Absolutely. Just look at it." Another, male as well

"Alright, alright. Lets get started." The first voice states.

I pry my eyes open only to snap them shut when a blinding light hits them.

"Hey I think it's awake."

"Well then hurry up!"

I open my eyes again this time prepared for the light when I feel a prick in my arm and following is a searing pain that shoots throughout my entire body. I cry out and mentally try to contact Splinter but can't because I can't concentrate enough. Then the pain becomes too much and I slip back into the cold, black tunnels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Hey wake up! Halloo. Anybody home?" I feel someone clutching my face and shaking it. I jerk back and open my burning eyes. The sight in front of me causes me to jump up and back myself into a corner.

There was a huge rat in front of me. Talking.

"Hey sleeping beauty's finally awake how are you feeling honey?" It was a girl rat.

"Rat's can't talk." I try to say but it comes out in pathetic whine.

"Of course we can dear are you feeling alright?"

I look down at my hands only to see paws. I shoot a look at my backside to find nothing. I look underneath me and find a long silky tail tucked firmly between my legs.

"This can't be happening." I mutter, but it comes out as another whine.

"Honey you okay?" The rat comes over to me and presses her paws against my belly. I yip and jump away only to hit my head on the low ceiling. I see bars and look out into a lab with lots of other animal in it.

I quickly assess what I just discovered and concluded that somehow in some miraculous way I had been turned into a puppy. A puppy because my paws were way too big for the rest of my body which implied that I was going to get big.

"I'm not a dog. No. No. I'm. I am not a dog."

"Of course your not a dog dear."

"I'm not?" I whimpered I felt relieved.

"No you're a wolf if I ever saw one."

I felt like I was going to faint.

"I. I wanna go home. This isn't my home. Do you know a way out?" I said as I gathered myself.

"Well I can get the latch up but then you'll have to jump down and find your own way out."

"I can do that. Please open it."

"Alright." She squeezes through the bars and makes her way over to latch. She lifts it with a click and the door pops open.

"My name's sera." The rat says once she rejoined me.

"Mine's Leonardo." I barked.

"Well Leonardo you best be on your way." I nodded in response and peered over the edge.

I was probably a good four feet up. Which for a little wolf pup is pretty high. I settle down on my haunches and drop myself down to the floor landing in an accidental roll. I have to remember what Donny said that one time. He said that because of their oversized paws puppies are unusually clumsy. Great I have to get out of here with big puppy paws.

I look back up to see that Sera has closed the cage with herself inside it. That'll but me a lot of time because if someone sees the cage opened or empty then they'll set off the alarm and I'm dog food. Bad expression to use. I run off toward the open door and make my way through many hallways. Avoiding any human I come across. I wander out into what looks like the front office and make a mad dash for the chairs hoping that no one saw me.

No one did and when the next person came into the door I dashed out and into the cold rain. I could now hear yelling from inside and knew that my little escape did not go unnoticed. I looked around as I ran and noticed that I was still in New York. I looked back and saw that there was many people running out of the building I had exited and they had just spotted me.

I began running for all I was worth. I knew this part of town so I dashed into an alleyway, jumping up and knocking down trash cans as I went through. It worked pretty well and soon enough the rain stopped. I kept running and hid underneath a parked car. I saw their feet run by but I did not come out for the life of me, which that was soon the case. The owner had decided to drive his car and I was under it. Lucky for me the roar of the engine alone scared the crud out of me so I shot out from underneath it and was spotted again.

The chase was on. I ran through alleys, leapt over fallen trashcans and other things, and then hid with a lady who was walking her fifteen dogs. They ran right by.

"Hey who're you?" A Saint Bernard asked?

I was still pretty scared so looking at this huge dog that could swallow me whole didn't do much. I ran back out and into and alley where I jumped into a dumpster and hid there for the rest of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have been put here on the streets for a week. My once soft fur is now tangled, muddy, and matted, my cute little chubby frame is now bony, and I'm really not feeling well. I was a slightly brown color originally but now it's just ridiculous.

I haven't seen those goons again. So my biggest enemy now is animal control. I will get back to my family. So doing that means that those geeks cannot catch me.

I'm rummaging around in an alley when suddenly these huge hands wrap themselves around me. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I turned around and bit them. My bite was followed by a hiss but the person did not drop me so I bit again.

The person then grabbed my snout and held it shut. With a big three fingered hand.

"That's getting really old really fast." Don's voice said.

I immediately stopped wiggling and calmed down. I had thought it was animal control, or those nut jobs from the lab, or some looney off the street. But it was Don. I was going home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donnatello immediately brought me home and was greeted by a very angry Raphael.

"Leo's missing and you bring home a dog?!"

"I beg your pardon?!" I bark.

"It's not a dog it's a wolf and Leo's probably fine he just doesn't wanna come home because of what you said last night. Besides you've stayed out longer and look at the poor thing."

"I am and you know what I don't care." With that he stormed off.

Donny looked down at me with sad tired eyes.

"Hey Donny it's me." I howled.

"Oh hush. Raph's right."

Realizing that he can't understand me I curl up and start crying. I was home and couldn't tell them so they were still worried sick.

Suddenly I feel a hand on me. Softly stroking me.

"Hey I'm sorry. Come on let's get you cleaned up and then we'll get you some food. How's that sound?"

"Yes that sounds great!" I barked loudly.

Don looks at me confused but then picks me up and heads towards the bathroom.

"That was interesting it was almost as if you could understand me, but that would be crazy."

"Well crazy things tend to happen to us." I growl.

"Huh? Okay Don the dog is not answering you its just making noises." He mumbles and sets me down on the floor.

_"Don't worry Don I'll find a way to tell you guys that I'm home." _I thought to myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Will Leo find a way? Will Raph stop being so mean? Will Mikey stop eating frootloops with his pizza? Tune in next week and find out.**


	2. Back home kinda

**This chapter is short but the next one will be better. R&R.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back home….kinda.

Disclaimer: don't ask I don't own them but ask me if I love them I'll say yes.

Alpha wolf chapter two: Back home….kinda

POV: Leonardo

It was good to know that I was safe but now I had a totally new problem on my hands. How to tell them it was me. You try being turned into a wolf, escaping with the help of a rat, being chased all over creation, living on New York's streets for a week, finally being rescued by one of your brothers, and only to find that they are worried sick about you and you can't tell them a darned thing!

It makes me so flipping mad! On the other hand I just got a bath and chicken and now Mikey's scratching me behind my ears. Oooooooh that feels soooo good.

"Yeah I thought you'd like this." He whispers to me.

I roll over onto my belly in order to say 'scratch here!' and he did.

"Mikey come on I need your help!" I heard someone shout.

He stopped and I gave him a sad face.

"Don't you go anywhere I'll be right back." He told me. Then he ran of.

"Okay you need to stop playing around and try to think up a way to tell them it's you. C'mon think. Think Leo think! Ooh! Something shiny!! No! THINK!"

Dang it! I've got to find a way to communicate with my family and I've come down with A.D.H.D. Just so you know that stands for Attention. Deficient. Hyperactive. Disorder. All puppies have it and that meant me.

Just then I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and tried to pounce on it but it disappeared! There it was a gain but it disappeared again! This was getting frustrating. I began chasing it barking for all I was worth when I heard a voice.

"Geez calm down it's just your tail you stupid mutt."

"_**I am not a mutt!"**_ I growled. _**"I am a wolf!"**_ I barked again.

How dare he call me a mutt. I am far from one. I am pure wolf. No other breeds mixed in and I'm proud of it. How dare that jerk insult me in such a manner. He does that to me again and I'll bite him.

Was it really my tail? Now I feel really stupid and kind of disappointed too. I was hoping it was mouse or something.

Back to the task at hand. Telling them. But how? Ding! Scrabble! Wait scrabble is a game. I love games. Lets play a game! Lets play! Lets play! Lets play! NO! Oh this is going to be harder than I thought.

I trotted over to the game closet. With any luck Mikey left it open again and he did. I entered and began looking through the shelves for the game scrabble. It had a lot of little letters that I could use to spell words out on the floor. If I do that Donny can't possibly think that I must've learned that from a previous owner or that I'm just talented. Not very many puppies can write, "I am Leonardo." With scrabble letters on the floor.

I skim through the closet and realize it isn't there so I head back out to the living room and low and behold there it was. Mikey must've left it out again. Lucky me.

I jump up and knock the game over and it lands with a loud crash, scattering pieces everywhere. Now I know that someone must've heard that so I don't have much time.

"Oh no!" I hear Donny shout and then catch the sound of running feet.

"_The "I" the "I" where's the "I"?"_ Suddenly Donny's there, has picked me up and is gathering up the pieces of the game.

"_**No don't do that. Donny!"**_ I howl.

"Bad dog!" He yelled as he put me on the floor after the pieces had been picked up.

Bad dog. I wasn't a bad dog. I was just trying to tell him something. He thinks I'm a bad dog. I want to be a good dog. Wait! What?!

This was all too confusing. I looked at the scrabble game that was now out of reach and sighed.

"**_It's good to be home….__kinda__."_**I mutter to myself then trot off into the kitchen hoping for a small snack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there you have it. Any help on this story would be great. I'm planning on turning someone els into a critter but who and what. Please help me!**


	3. Lullaby

**Hi. It's me again! I'm back. Not that I was gone. Man looks like Leo's not the only one with ADHD. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank go out to Egyptian Storm and Dozer for their great suggestions but that's not really what I had in mind.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I really wish I did.

Alpha Wolf Chapter 3: Lullaby.

It had been three weeks since I had been found by Donnatello and brought back home. I've done my best to cheer everyone up. I got Splinter laughing at one point. I felt so happy and triumphant that I accidentally ran into the coffee table and then everyone busted up. I am way too short to reach the scrabble game where Donny put it. I have no idea what I'm going to do now.

I tried the computer already and Don guards it like a lioness would her cubs. I had barely gotten in the chair when Don grabbed me. Life just isn't fair.

Mikey went out and rented some videos for tonight. He invited Casey and April over for a good old-fashioned movie night. I am having so much fun. April is going crazy over me. I guess it must be my charm or maybe it's because I'm a PUPPY! No it couldn't be that. No way on this earth.

We're watching horrors right now. April is scared out of her mind and so is Casey. He just won't admit it. I think everyone except Raph and Splinter are scared right now. Oh guess what. I have this neat little thing that I can do now. I can literally smell fear. I love it so much and right now the room stinks of it.

"_I need to take advantage of the fact that everyone's into the movie so much and think up a plan to let them know that it's me." _I thought to myself.

So I got up and shuffled out of the room praying that no one noticed my prompt exit.

No one did. I'm happy. I made my way clumsily up the stairs and began searching for something to write with or some way of communication. I searched room after room after room and found nothing that I could use and if I went by the computer again Donny's geek sense would go off and I'd wind up back downstairs with a closer eye on me. Being a puppy sure sucked sometimes.

"I'm not gonna wait another moment sitting on my tail watching these dumb movies when Leo's still out there somewhere! I'm going to go look for him." I heard Raph shout from downstairs. This was followed shortly by the sound of the elevator door opening and closing.

A feeling of sorrow passed over me. Raph had been blaming himself for my disappearance. He was really beating himself up. I was home safe and sound and he was still out there every night killing himself looking for me.

I still feel bad about hitting him so many times. It's been three weeks and he still has some bruises. I must have really laid it on him.

I look down at my paws and longed for my own body. For my own hands and feet. Even if I was a freak to the rest of the world I still wanted that back so I could be with my family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph's little outburst officially ruined movie night. He got everyone else worried and guilty and so on. The rest of the night was very un-enjoyable. Mikey went to bed crying and Don stayed up late trying to find me and Raph stayed out all night trying to find me.

I hate being a nuisance but this was ridiculous.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My being a nuisance continued for months. I did my best to cheer everyone up but most of the time it didn't really work out.

It's movie night again and I am much bigger now. Not grow up but bigger. I'm lying across Casey's lap right now and he hates it cause he can't reach any snacks on the table. Ha ha fat chance man. You need to eat more healthily and maybe lose a little weight it's slowing you down in the field.

I'm not as clumsy anymore cause I'm kinda growing into my paws. It's so great I don't trip as much.

Once again Raph got up and my head shot up and my ears perked up. He was not leaving this time. Tonight he was going to get some sleep and have some fun instead of looking for someone who's already home.

I barked.

He kept walking.

I jumped down off of Casey's lap and ran up beside him. I barked again.

Silence again.

This was getting annoying so I grabbed the pad on his elbow with my teeth and pulled as hard as I could.

I got a good glare in return and he started pulling back. Guess what he was winning. I wasn't going to stand for this so I sat my heavy wolf butt down and stayed rooted to the floor. This got some snickers from the audience we had.

Now Raph got angry.

"You dumb dog you let go now or now or so help me I'll kick your sorry hide into God knows what time zone!!"

I felt my tail tuck itself firmly between my legs but I wasn't letting go instead I pulled back and started growling in that way that says "If you don't do what I say when I say I'm going to chew your face off."

"Looks like someone wants you to sit down and rest." Donny said.

Oh hey by the way the actually gave me a name. Instead of that dog it's Ookami Arufa, which means alpha wolf in Japanese. I kinda like it.

He began pulling back and I got sick of it so I let go, he fell, then I bit his ankle. Real hard so he that I knew Don wouldn't let him go out.

Of course that drew some attention for everyone else and Don immediately ran over to Raph and me. Boy did he look mad at me.

I tuck my tail firmly between my legs and covered my eyes with my paws. He just wouldn't listen.

"Well Raph he bit you but good. You're not going out. No way on earth."

I listened to them argue on about it for a while and then decided to help out again. I trotted over and helped heave Raph up and make sure he got in bed. Then I sat on him to make sure he stayed in bed.

"Ookami. Come on let's go." Don called.

I just shook my head and lay down much to Raph's dismay. Don just smiled lightly and walked out after bandaging Raph's foot. I licked him a couple of times then lay there on top of him until his breathing and heart rate evened out signaling that he was asleep.

I lay my head down on his chest and drift into sleep listening to the soft sound of his relaxed breathing. My own little lullaby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope that you all liked this chapter. I wrote this really late and really fast so please kindly point out and forgive any mistakes. Thanks. See you next time.**


	4. Not Again!

**Here we go again. Hey guess what things are gonna get interesting in this chappie. I hope you all enjoy. Hey I'm writing this while listening to 'eye of the tiger' and eating popcorn and coke. I guess you can say I'm in my own little heaven over here. Try and imagine the fights with the music 'stand my ground'.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I'm lazy so see the other chapters. Ha ha!!

Alpha Wolf Chapter 4: Not again

It's been a while since my biting Raph and his leg has officially healed. I still sleep with him though. It's comfy and really warm. Better than sleeping on the floor in Don's lab. But of course now that his leg is healed he insists on going out and of course I give him a hard time about it. A _really_ hard time (cue sinister laugh here). Oh! By the way you know the whole ADHD thing. Yeah well it still hasn't gone away. Well come to think of it looking at wolves in general when does it?

Oh! Raph's heading for the elevator. That's my cue. I love the pads on my feet. It allows me to walk and run completely silently. Which means I can even sneak up on Splinter. Provided I've had a bath recently. Oh ooh I love the water too! Ok sidetrack. Majorly off topic. Curse my ADHD!!

I wait for him right next to the door and when he opens it I run in before He can spot me. I hunker down in the corner and when it stops follow him out into the dark warehouse. Of course the stupid son of a gun insists on taking his motorcycle so I have to do my beast to keep up with him.

Hey I am ninja and I actually have a bit more balance now that I'm a wolf. I hop up onto the fire escapes and follow him on the roofs. After a couple of minuets His shell cell starts ringing and guess what I can kinda hear it over the roar of his engine. It was Don. Calling to ask if he might know where I am. Uh oh! Uuuuum oops?

Soon Don hangs up and Raph drives outside city limits. I hop down from the roofs and track his motorcycle.

It was actually pretty easy. Everyone has their own distinct smell to them. Splinter smells like Chai tea and incense, Mikey smells like Salami pizza (it's his favorite), Don smells like something blew up, April smells like Red Door, Casey just plain stinks, and Raph has this distinct smell of Habanera Doritos, salsa, and jalapenos (it's one of his favorites too).

So I follow the scent of explosion, chips, salsa, and jalapenos. It leads me to my old stargazing spot. Where this all started. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I know I am not alone. Plus I can like tons of people.

I spot Raph's motorcycle and run into the trees. I've got to get him out of here pronto!

"Get in a little closer."

"We've been following him for weeks we can't blow this." I hear indistinct voices mutter.

"_Gosh darn it Raph where are you!?"_

I sprint into an opening. Or more precise the opening. Raph's standing in the middle talking on the phone. He's holding my swords.

"Took the bait. Move in."

"_No. No! NO!"_

I do the only thing that makes sense right now. I let out a long, loud howl. A howl filled with anger and just reeking with danger. It snaps Raph out of his talk. He hangs up just in time to block a dart with my swords.

These men pop out of the bushes and surround him. The same ones that took me. He brings my swords up into a defensive posture but there's too many. All with dart guns aimed at him. By the look on Raph's face he knows he's not getting out of this. What he needs a little diversion.

I let out another howl and charge out. Leaping on top of the nearest person and clawing his face bloody. I leap to the next one and rip out his throat. These bastards deserve no mercy. It's their fault I'm stuck like this. Their fault I can't help my family and now they're after my brother! Not gonna happen! I'll kill every one of them.

By now Raph's jumped into the brawl. Every now and then he throws me odd looks but never stops fighting. The battle never seems to end. Whenever we take one guy down there's ten more to replace him.

Now they've surrounded us and me and Raph are back to back. I probably look rabid or something with all the blood dribbling off of my pearly whites and splattered all over my face and staining my paws causing me to leave bloodied footprints along the ground. My eyes seem to have this fierce glow to them. An icy Blue glow. Kind of like the color of my mask. Let's just say I look really creepy. We throw each other a quick glance each one knowing what the other is thinking. Then everyone shoots and all goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up back in cage. I hate cages. Then this guy pops up.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back."

I growl.

"You stirred up quite a bit of trouble last time but you couldn't evade us for long now could you?"

I keep growling.

"You wanna go see your brother before we start on him?"

"_Start on him? Oh no!"_ I jump towards the front of the cage hitting my face on it. My growls get even more intense. I see sera on the floor and a bunch of other animals staring at me with a mix of awe and fear.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He leaves for a brief second and returns with a muzzle and leash. He opens the cage and I jump out but he catches me by the scruff of my neck, pins me to the floor and shoves the muzzle on then attaches the leash. I jump up and rip p his shirt with my claws but he just walks away and drags me with him. No matter how hard I tug or pull I can't get free and using up all my energy is not going to get me anywhere so I end up calmly walking next to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He lead me into a bigger room with larger cages. These don't hold animals though. Inside I see grown men and women some not so grown. Some normal some have animal characteristics. I see one woman with cat eyes and ears. A man with webbed feet and scaly skin. Then I see Raph. Swearing his head off. But still a little timid from being around so many humans. There's a kid next to him that he seems to know. He looks up and sees me and this creepo walking towards him and he shuts up.

"Hello Raphael would you like to meet your brother?"

Raph looks around a little confused.

"Meet Leonardo. New and improved." He gestures toward me and Raph's eyes almost pop out of his sockets.

"Although he still hasn't discovered everything we put in yet. His coloring turned out beautiful don't you agree?" I had turned into a bright white color that made me look like a ghost in the dark. Scared Mikey pretty good once. Ahh Mikey.

Raph lets out a low growl.

"And now it's your turn. Let's see if we improved this formula at all."

He suddenly pulls out a pistol and nails Raph with it. The kid next to him calls out his name and Raph tells him everything will be okay then falls silent.

I'm tied to a table as Raph is pulled out and hauled onto a bed and tied down. I tugged and pulled and whined and growled. Sera tied to calm me down but it doesn't work and I watch them take my brother away. I put my hands in my paws and cry.

They took my brother and who knows when I'll see him again. Or more importantly who knows _what_ I'll see him as.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go! Now don't you worry…uum…hey! Okay calm down and stop crying long enough for me to say something! Thank you. I won't leave you hanging for long. I might throw someone's ideas on what Raph's going to be but note I already have something planned. It does not have to be a dog. Kudos to anyone who can figure out what He's going to be!! Until next time! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Lost and Found

**Okay here we go. Part two of my all-nighter! It took me forever to write this so you had better enjoy it!!! Please? At least review.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own em. There all done.

Alpha Wolf Chapter 5: Realizations and escapes.

I barked, yipped, and howled as I struggled against the leash that held me. I could hear mumbles from most of the others in the room. I knew I was frightening them but that didn't matter. All that mattered was my brother. Who knows what they were going to do to him.

Suddenly the leash broke with a loud snap. I looked at the frayed end, shot a thankful glance at Sera, and ran off down the hallway, claws clicking on the tile floor.

I ran as silently as I could, keeping away from any people I came across. I assume that most of them consider me nothing more than an animal.

Sense of smell is a wonderful thing. I was able to follow Raph's scent all the way to the lab. Unfortunately I lost it among so many others. I peeked through the window to see two scientists standing over Raph who appeared to be semi-conscious.

Letting out a ferocious growl, I leapt through the double doors of the lab, smashing headfirst into the first human. I knocked him flat on his back then jumped up with another growl and leapt after the other scientist. He let out a frightened shout and bolted out another pair of doors. I snorted then jumped onto the table with my brother.

I bit down on the nearest leather strap and began to tear at it. I could see his muscles rippling underneath his skin and I knew I didn't have much time. I ripped off all the straps, thanking the gods for my sharp teeth while doing so, and then tried to wake him up.

I whimpered and whined while licking his face until eventually he stirred. I licked his face again and barked loudly. His eyes flew open and he turned to look at me.

"Leo?"

I yipped again and jumped off of the table. He got down and nearly fell over. I grabbed a hold of his arm gently to steady him.

"My eyes are messed up Bro. I can barely see." He said between gasps of air.

I nudged his hand with my snout and he grabbed a hold of my collar. I walked slowly and steadily so as not to trip Raphael. I led him down the maze of white hallways. The smell of disinfectants stung my nostrils as I tried to follow the scent of fresh air.

I found my way to a window that was cracked open slightly. I moved over to it and tried to push it open the rest of the way with my snout. I was unsuccessful so I grabbed my brother's hand and led him him to the crack in the window.

He opened it quite easily and jumped as did I only a little less gracefully. I still haven't gotten used to this body. I'll be happy when I have two toes, three fingers, a shell, and green skin back thank you very much.

I think we both felt so much better once we were outside. It was night so I really had to be careful with Raph. I led him through the first manhole I found. He got down the ladder easily, me on the other hand......well.....I didn't trust him to catch me so I made an attempt at the ladder myself. I fell, he laughed, so sue me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were just a few blocks from the lair when Raph fell to the ground trying to hold in a scream of pain. I watched him writhe on the ground until I couldn't take it anymore and hit a pressure point, knocking him out cold. I watched his body twitch and the muscles ripple beneath his skin. I watched his bones snap and reorganize themselves. Slowly, bit by bit, Raph was changing. I had hoped that I was quick enough to save him from this but I was too slow.

I let out a sad howl and lay down next to him. I shut my eyes and did my best to tune out the sound of his bones grinding and snapping. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep hoping I'd dream of home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I was running. Tearing my way through the streets of New York. I was full grow now. My fur had streaks of grey in it and was waving gently as I ran. I heard a loud clip clop next to me and looked to see a large chestnut colored stallion galloping beside me._

_People were all around us. Running and shouting. The ones behind us were the ones that mattered though, they were trying to catch us._

_I felt a slight tickle on my back and turned my head to see a small chipmunk jump from my back onto the horse's. Suddenly a rope landed itself around the Stallion's neck. He whinnied and snorted as the humans grabbed hold and began to pull. _

_A loud "Tseer!"filled my ears and I looked skyward to see a red-tailed hawk diving from the sky. It dove and let out another fierce call as is raked its talons across the eyes of one of the humans holding the rope. I growled and leapt on another as the hawk terrorized the group. Soon he was free and we were running again._

_Running for all we were worth, running out of necessity, running to be free. Running this way and that, leaping over cars and fallen trashcans. We knew where we were headed. To the outskirts of the city. We'd be safer there._

_We turned down yet another alleyway but we stopped cold, it was him. I stopped and felt my tail tuck between its legs. My head moved upward to look at him._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A loud clatter startled me out of my sleep. I jumped up to face the source of the loud noise and as the intruder rounded the corner I let out a menacing growl.

The figure jumped and raised something to their ear. I heard a beep as I moved to stand over Raphael. I had yet to look at him. I assumed he was another wolf.

"Okami?" A female voice asked.

My ears perked up at my substitute name. I recognized the voice. It was April! I barked and ran over to her.

"Yeah Don, I just found Okami. No I haven't found Raph yet or Leo for that matter." She said, she had the shell cell up to her ear.

"_But I'm right here and so is Raph!"_ I whined to her.

"Who's your friend?" She asked as she came closer to where Raph laid.

"_It's Raph!"_

I couldn't quite see him. He was in the shadow and I was in the light that was let in by the gutter. But I could see his shape. It was all wrong. He was too bit to be a wolf pup. His legs were too long and thin, his neck was too long, and the snout to big.

She reached over and grabbed a hold of his front leg but before she could pull him out something else caught her eye. She reached over to the left of him and grabbed his mask. She pulled it into the light and gasped in shock. She held it up to me.

"Have you seen Raph?" She asked.

I bobbed my head up and down. It was the best I could do for a nodd. She gave me a funny look and shook her head.

"The dog did not answer you. Get a grip April."

"_Aaauuuuuuuugh!" _I howled.

"Oh hush!" She said.

She reached over once more, grabbed Raph's front leg, and pulled him into the light. I gave an involuntary jump when I caught sight of him. In front of me was a chestnut colored colt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ugh! My back hurts now and it is officially 1:28! Whoot! Look at me go. I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. Enjoy! Sorry for taking so long I've been lazy but tonight I am fixing that! This is going tp be the night of updates for me!**


	6. Changed

**Okay it took me a **_**very **_**long time to figure this chapter out. I wanted it to be good but I still apologize for taking so gosh darned long. Hopefully I can remedy that and this story will be back in a quick flow. Review please and thanks for sticking with me.**

**Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Alpha Wolf Chapter 6: Changed

**POV Raphael**

As I came to I was aware a two things, the feeling of something warm and fuzzy at my side and how weird my body felt. I faintly realized that my legs were bending the wrong way. Had I somehow broken my arms and legs, but no. It felt strangely right and I wasn't in pain. In fact I was lying quite comfortably. I opened my eyes and got a perfect view of both the floor and the ceiling. I lifted my head and let out a scream that turned out as a frightened whinny as I beheld nothing but white fur. I jumped up onto my legs and immediately fell over.

"Hey Donny, he's awake!" I heard Mikey's voice call out.

"Stay away from him he's probably scared!" Donny replied.

"We'll what do we do then he's getting away!"

"You mean he's already standing?"

I heard feet padding on the floor and Donny's soft voice reached my ears as I stood shivering in the middle of the room. Slowly I realized that I had four legs and not the usual two. I looked down to find horse hooves instead of feet. I whimpered and I could feel my ears swivel toward the sound.

"Raph just stay calm." It was Leo. I could understand him.

I turned my head to look at him but I had to look at him through one eye because I had a blind spot right in the middle of my face.

"Calm down? Calm down? I'm a freaking horse for Pete's sake!"

"Hey who the heck is this Pete guy anyway?"

"Whaaaa?"

"We always say for _Pete's_ sake. Who is this Pete guy and why the heck do we care?"

I stare at him.

"Sorry! ADHD here. What were we talking about?"

"You're no help at all!"

At this point I noticed Donny was very close to me with something in his hands. I did not want to know what that something was. I stamped my hoof on the ground to tell him to get away and my ear set themselves flat on my head.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I've got an apple. You want something to eat?"

Okay the apple sounded good. I was pretty hungry but I know Donny. He'll lure you in with something that interests you so that he can poke you or something and I don't like getting poked.

"You stay away from me Donny." I snorted as I stamped my hoof again.

He gently reached forward but I was having none of this crap I whinnied and reared up smacking him in the face with my hooves. I hope I didn't hurt him.

I ran to the left but Casey blocked my path ready to catch me and if my memory serves me right he's worked with horses before while on the farmhouse. I was in over my head with him so I turned and slipped past April, but a bark at my side startled me into tripping and I rolled head over heels on the hard floor while Casey grabbed me.

I didn't like it. So I bit him. He screamed but didn't let go and I kicked and whinnied and squirmed trying to get free.

"I told you to stay calm." Leo chuckled "If you don't stop it Don's going to put you under. He has horse tranquilizers you know."

"Then get him off of me."

"If you promise to stay calm because if you don't I'll trip you again."

"You traitor!"

"Got to promise Raph and hurry up my ADHD is killing me for standing still for so long."

"Alright, I promise now get him to let me up!"

Leo trotted the few steps over to Casey avoiding all those who tried to shoo him away and he started barking ferociously at Casey and snapping at his hands. This startled Casey into letting me go. I stood up as fast as I could and lay down next to Leo which everyone found very interesting seeing as Leo's a wolf and I'm a horse.

Oh god! I'm a horse. I'm a baby horse!

Eventually everyone went back to their own schedules including Donny but he was still keeping a close eye on me. My stomach growled and I wandered into the kitchen to make an attempt at finding some grub. I looked at the fridge door and snorted. It would be a challenge but nothing I couldn't handle. I reared up, placed one hoof on the left door, AKA the freezer, and looped my other leg around the hand of the right door and pulled. Sure enough it popped open and I slid my leg out and poked my head into the fridge opening the fruit drawer with my teeth and pulling out a fresh sack of apples and a piece of uncooked meat for Leo. I closed the drawer and the fridge door turned and came face to… well… chest with Casey and a camcorder.

"Donny!" He screamed as he ran away.

Well I'm probably in deep with the sharks now. Oh well I should at least enjoy my spoils with Leo before Donny comes charging out.

"Hey Leo!" I snort.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"You're getting a belly rub Leo. It can wait besides I've got meat!"

That got his attention.

"Meat? Real meat? How?"

"I opened the fridge. Let's go come on I think Casey caught it on film."

"That's good." Leo said as he got up and left Mikey to his game. "They'll notice you."

"But it also means we have a limited amount of time to eat our plunder."

"So whatcha got?"

"Bag of apples and a piece of red meat just for you Leo." I handed it to him.

"Oh you are a saint Raph. You've got to teach me how to open the fridge door."

"Maybe."

"Oh come on Raph that's where all the good food is!"

"Hah! Now you're thinking like a pet. Come on eat up and I promise I'll show you."

We were able to enjoy our food for a total of three minutes before Donny charged out with Casey's camcorder in tow. We could see everything perfectly from our place beneath the stairs and let me tell you it was mass chaos out there. Donny charged out and showed the video of me getting a snack to everyone and then they all went looking for me.

"Better hurry up and eat that Leo. We got trouble on the horizon." I whispered to the wolf laying next to me.

Leo started scaring him meat but not even that would save him because a few moments later we were found out.

"found them guys!" April shouted as she crouched down to our level. "Okami you know better."

Leo growled threateningly as she reached for his meat. Something he had never done since he was a wolf but maybe he was just trying to get noticed because that has apparently been his goal for some time now. Come to think of it Donny did mention how the first day he was here he had had to take the scrabble game away from him. Scrabble was a great idea!

"He got something for Okami too!" Donny shouted.

I felt my ears flicks back, well if Leo wanted to be noticed then by all means let's get noticed.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Okay that only took forever! I'm sorry guys I'll try and work on my stories more. Hey ciould everyone pary for my friend please she's having a really tough time. Thank you. hope you anjoyed and I know that this chapter wasn't as funny as the last. Sorry.**


	7. NOTICE!

Hey guys. Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! To be honest I am not sure when I will update again. I have everything planned out and I DO write but when I try everything comes out as crap and I certainly don't want to put anything bad up here. Not that the writing is all that good to begin with but hey it's fanfiction! I AM trying and I am so sorry. Most of my writing now is in articles and nonfiction and the book series that I NEED to get finished. For those of you who are reading The Legend of the Sister Cities, I am taking that one down. I'm sorry but I just got my monster from The Shadows Live snatched and put on a TV. show so I'm paranoid and I plan on making that into a book that connects with the afore mentioned book series.

Once again I am so sorry! I will be adding things to some stories like: The Outsider, and probably rewriting some others.

I'm going to keep trying. I'm not giving up on you guys! I swear it! This is not the end! (Dramatic sword raise or something...)


End file.
